


Coffee Cup

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baekhun, But He Gets Better, Fluff, Jongin is a Little Shit, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sebaek - Freeform, baekhyun is just a cute asshole, but like a pretentious one, its rlly cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Sehun is a pretentious businessman who gets his coffee from the same barista who seems to be misspelling his name in ways he couldn't imagine and he wants to know why the hell he's doing this.





	Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

> sehun is a dick, but he gets really great at the end.

It started when Sehun was actually early for work one morning, so he had time to stop in at the coffee shop he had been dying to try. By the time he got off, the place was closed and he never got a chance to try it. What really appealed to him about the place was the assortment of pastries in the showcase that doubled as a fridge. They were intricately made, beautifully prepared to their fullest extent and sat out so fresh and tempting, but unfortunately the place closed at five and Sehun gets off at six. That morning though he woke up early, showered early, got himself ready for work and found he had thirty minutes of time to kill so he went to the cafe.

It was a quaint place, Sehun thought. He thought the name of it was cute ‘Coffee Croissant’, he felt like it was a good name considering the merchandise. The place was small but not like a walk in closet small like the rest of the buildings near by. It fit in three sofa’s tucked neatly against the walls, two tables with four chairs in the center, then a small velvet rope stand to formulate a neat tidy line.

He eyed the menu cautiously, narrow brown eyes reading through every single option that there was, his fingers messed with the cuffs of his suit as he did just that. He settled on getting an americano espresso and a chocolat plait pastry. Sehun stepped up to the register and took in the cute barista, shorter than Sehun with porcelain skin, droopy friendly crescent eyes, reddish thinner lips with a supple cupid’s bow, black hair that sat on his forehead beneath the maroon colored cap that had a coffee cup onto it. “Hi, what can I get started for you today?”

Sehun tried to search for a name tag but found it was hidden beneath the maroon apron, he frowned a bit in disappointment before ordering. It was a fair price, he figured he could maintain this early morning schedule if the product was good. The barista rang him up, smiling at him. “Your name?” Sehun blinked until seeing the sharpie in hand, ready to write on the cup. “Sehun.” Baekhyun jot down a few characters before nodding. “Your order will be ready shortly.”

Sehun stood over by the other customers who were either dressed for work or in casual wear. He grimaced at them because who in their right mind wills themselves to go out at 7:45 AM? He shook his head, looking over at the other customers getting their names called until his was called into the shop. He stepped over to it and gripped the cup in his hand, the other holding the parchment goodie bag before walking out.

The coffee and pastry both were equally amazing, so he walked to work pleasantly. It was only a 10 minute walk, so he arrived five minutes early to Exodus & Co, strutting into his office and set the stuff down. He hummed, logging into his system to look over memos and files for today when his office door opened to reveal his long time best friend Jongin.

Jongin was handsome with his bronze skin, thick black hair that parted nicely to the left, plump full plush pink lips, toned biceps and thighs and a nice perky ass. He flashed a smile towards Sehun and sat in the chair across from him. Sehun didn’t pay him much mind since this was a normal morning routine, but the laugh shocked him. His eyes lilted up to see Jongin holding his coffee and laughing at it. “Why are you laughing at a coffee cup? You look weird.” Sehun commented, yanking the cup from Jongin but not hard enough to spill its content or pop open the lid. “The barista spelled your name wrong, you’re like one of those Starbucks memes.” And sure enough, Sehun’s name was spelt like ‘Sehum’. He laughed along with Jongin and let it shrug off his shoulders figuring it would be a one time thing, but it was not.

 

Sehun had seen so many incorrect varities of his name on a coffee cup within the next three weeks, he was shocked that the barista hadn’t stumbled on at least one correct try. He tried to shrug it off, not wanting to be that pretentious guy in the suit that stumbles into a coffee shop and demands the barista spells his name right. Then again, it wasn’t like his name was that incredibly difficult.

His boss Junmyeon had a much more difficult name but his coffee barista spells his name correctly, Sehun’s name was five measly letters and his barista couldn’t spell it right once. He sat at his desk, staring at the coffee cup that now had ‘Sayhoun’ on it, he scowled. He couldn’t believe this was his luck, moreso, he couldn’t believe he was that pretentious guy in a suit who couldn’t let go that a barista that gets paid less than he could ever imagine is spelling his name wrong.

Sehun had always been bratty, demanding things go in his favor and if they didn’t then a war would ensue, but never did he think he would be the type of man to throw a fit and pout over a coffee cup. At first he thought it was just a coincidence, but when he took  Jongin to get a coffee, his name was spelled correctly and Sehun’s name was ‘Seehuun’ and Jongin had to hold it together before laughing outside the shop. Sehun was starting to think the barista didn’t like him, which was insane because no one disliked Oh Sehun.

Even if they didn’t know him, they didn’t dislike him, and it was because Sehun is sickly attractive. Tall, broad shoulders, milky skin, narrow brown eyes, high cheekbones and thin light pink lips with an assortment of freckles scattered against his left temple going towards his black hair line. His thighs were thick, and he wore the hell out of an Italian suit, not to mention the white diamond rolex watch sat pretty on his wrist.

So, no, no one disliked Oh Sehun, and even when people got to know him for his egotistical bratty ways, he was still so likable because his generosity and care was never ending. Sehun scratched that thought off the list and thought the idea of the barista finding him attractive occurred more than once in his brain. This would be something attention seeking to possibly make Sehun talk to him, but Sehun also scratched that off the list since the barista could be straight which he did highly doubt, but he didn’t know the man, he wasn’t going to assume he was gay even if Sehun’s gaydar went off every time he saw the other.

“You look like a pissed off toddler when you pout, it’s not a look on you.” Jongin’s voice filled the focused atmosphere of his office, breaking it down to a more relaxed atmosphere as Sehun looked away from the horribly misspelled name. “Shut up, do you have the files?” Sehun turned his attention to the computer to open up the spreadsheet to enter the data of the files, he looked down at the manila folder hitting his desk as Jongin took a seat across from him. “I always do. Why are you filing the December 18th 2016 case? It’s 2017 now.”

Jongin always liked to ask one too many questions, Sehun noted that when they first became friends four years ago. “Junmyeon asked me to, said something about how it was better to make sure all the cases stay within the company.” Jongin rolled his eyes, looking over at the computer screen as Sehun typed in pointless information. He hated being a lawyer sometimes, thought it was pointless for such a big company that sells software to have a legal department but then again they deal with lawsuits all the time so someone had to help with that.

Jongin was the assistant to both Sehun and Junmyeon, he did double the work and Sehun always respected him for it. The December 18th 2016 case was a lawsuit case, Exodus & Co won since the company had infringed on EXO software. Sehun remembered working tirelessly on that case, highlighting and searching different documents for evidence, searching and picking through the code with the other lawyers and their programmer Chanyeol. It was a nuisance and took up way too much of their time just to get a million dollars. Not that a million dollars was small, but for a corporation like the one he was employed for, it could’ve been a five dollar bill.

Jongin stood up from the chair, smiling down at the coffee cup and flashed Sehun a stellar grin. “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you tell him how to spell your name?” Sehun’s eyes blinked in doe like confusion before seeing the empty cup next to him, rolling his eyes. “I’d be that one guy in the suit to be like ‘do you know who I am? I am Oh Sehun. S-e-h-u-n.’ Now doesn’t that sound incredibly rude?” Jongin blinked a few times, leaning against the office door frame.

“That’s how you act all the time but we love you for being a pompous dick anyway.” Sehun pushed himself away from the computer now to eye his best friend, raising an eyebrow as he folded his hands beneath his chin. “I don’t act like that.” Jongin turned his head to make sure he wasn’t needed, something Sehun had seen the other do often, before turning back to him.

“Sehun, you’ve gone off on a manager before because they didn’t reserve your name correctly at that restaurant in the upper east end.” Sehun remembers that like it was yesterday, the workers got Sehun’s name wrong and wouldn’t give him a table since it didn’t match his I.D. He was fuming, but that was justified. It was justified since he was showing a form of identification and call records but they wouldn’t let him go to his reservation until he made threats to sue and shut down their establishment for unfair treatment. They got the best service that night, Sehun pursed his lips in a line.

“So what? I’m an asshole, yes, I deserve respect like my name being spelled right.” Jongin hummed from what Sehun could tell to be a sarcastic belief hum. “You’re getting upset over a barista that you find cute spelling your name wrong. Honey, you’re already that pretentious guy in a suit.” Jongin walked out of the office leaving Sehun to sit with his jaw slacked in shock. He cleared his throat, pushing out the words of his best friend as he started to enter in the information from the 2016 case once more.

 

“Americano and a cream cheese Danish pastry, please.” He said smoothly, the cute barista who he still hadn’t the slightest idea of the name of smiled at him, ringing it up on the cash register. “$4.84.” Sehun paid the amount in full, taking the receipt, this time the barista looked at him expectantly. Maybe if he tried enunciating it fully, he reasoned with himself, the barista would spell it right.

“Sehun.” He went a little slower but not slow enough for the barista to think Sehun thought he was stupid, even though he was one or two misspells away from thinking he was. Said barista nodded, jotting down a name and Sehun stood by the counter with the other customers fully ready for his name to be spelled right. He was hoping, he already now felt like shit for feeling so entitled that a barista had to spell his name right, but the hope that he had in his chest was starting to feel desperate and dumb. He watched as the others who were in front of him took their pastries, and then he saw his order.

“Sehun!” The barista called out in his normal cheerful perky voice, Sehun gripped the cup and bag, smiling politely at the other before walking out. His eyes immediately went to the neat penmanship on the cup, and he groaned aloud. “Who the hell is Sehine?” Sehine wasn’t as bad as Sayhoun, he thought. He was only thinking this because the thought of that barista spelling his name wrong one more time was going to drive him up the wall.

He walked into work, seeing Jongin already excitedly waiting in his office. The unveiling of how the barista spelled his name was a new addition to their morning routines, Jongin always looked forward to it while Sehun felt dread. “Sehine.” Jongin stated, a bubble of giggles exploding from his mouth as he held the cup in his hand. “Oh Sehine, that sounds so nice and pretty. Has a ring to it, don’t you think?”

Sehun wanted to throw the cup of coffee on Jongin’s laughing face, but he couldn’t help but laugh along with the other man even if he really didn’t want to. Jongin’s laugh was always contagious and it got him laughing in times he didn’t feel like it, said time being now. “Shut up, wanna split the pastry?” Jongin nodded, already prying it out of the parchment and taking a piece, humming lowly with pleasure at the flavor. “Talk to the barista and find out who makes these, I need names.” He spoke through a mouthful, but Sehun laughed as he logged into the system with one hand, the other holding his coffee cup to take a sip of the strong brew.

“I take it as you didn’t talk to him about your name then, despite you doing it in the past and it upsetting you so much you glare and pout at a cup.” Jongin asked, fingers popping in another piece of the pastry. Sehun shook his head, gulping down the coffee before prying off a piece of his breakfast. “No, just because I think like a pretentious dick and acted like one doesn’t mean I have to be one in this instance.”

He turned his attention back to his best friend who was sitting casually in the chair across from him. “I think the only reason why you’re not acting like a dick is because you don’t want the cutie to think you’re, well, a dick.” Sehun hated when his best friend was right, at least it’s not Chanyeol who was right, then he’d really be into some serious self loathing. “Shut up, Jongin.” Jongin gleamed him a smile, eyes twinkling underneath the fluorescent lights of the office. “I am proud of you for not being _that guy_ though. See you at lunch, Sehine.”

 

He didn’t wait this morning, he didn’t enunciate his name differently, he didn’t go slow, he said his name normally. Now, on the cup, was ‘Seahoon’. Sehun blinked at it rapidly in utter disbelief at Seahoon. He could not believe that the cute barista who he now considered to be an idiot wrote down Seahoon. He huffed, holding the parchment bag with the croissant tight within his fingers, stepping over to the counter.

“You, barista, come here.” His voice was harsh, firm, other customers stepped back slightly intimidated but the grinning chirpy barista showed no infliction of such. “Yes, Sehun?” His eye twitched in disbelief, the barista can say his name right but not spell it, he thought. Every worry about looking like the dick in a suit fled his mind as he sat the coffee cup down on the counter, forcing a tight smile on his thin lips. “Seahoon?” The barista grinned wider now, fluttering his eyelashes in a coy manner that Sehun couldn’t bother to be attracted to right now. “Oh, so, that’s not how you spell your name? Jeez, I was wondering when you’d catch on.”

Sehun’s lips parted in disbelief, a fierce swell of heat ran up his back. “Catch on? You’ve been doing this on purpose?” The barista crossed his arms, head cocked to the side with a scoff. “You think I’m stupid or something? I thought you were cute so misspelling your name would make you talk to me.” Sehun fought the urge to smile at the thought behind it and that he was right even if he crossed the thought off the list. “Actually, yeah I was starting to think you were stupid. You could’ve done better on getting my attention.” He sounded so snide, it was practically drowning him in how gross he sounded. The barista scoffed, thin lithe pretty fingers pushing some hair out of his face.

“Well, now that I know you’re a dick.” The man grabbed Sehun’s coffee, scribbled out the name, and wrote down perfectly spelled ‘Sehun.’ “Have a nice day. Bye.” The barista turned back, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the customers as he went onto ring someone else up. Sehun snatched the coffee and walked out feeling prideful, he had gotten what he wanted but he felt guilty now.

He was a few minutes late in the office and Jongin was sitting patiently, eyes floating with anticipation. Sehun sat the cup down with a rather loud thud, shocked the lid hadn’t popped off yet and plopped himself in his desk chair. “He, he spelled it right but scribbled something else out. What did you do?” Jongin looked at him with a stoic expression, voice completely serious.

“I confronted him, he said he was doing it because he thought I was cute, I called him stupid, he called me a dick and spelled my name right.” Sehun didn’t want to look over at Jongin since he knew it would be a disappointed expression. “You’re a fucking dick sometimes. Do you even know his name?” Sehun turned his head to see the other looking disappointed as he figured. “No, it was always covered.” Jongin rolled his eyes, getting out of the chair.

“You’re an idiot. You thought he was cute and then you called him stupid. Now he pretty much hates you. And, let me guess, you’re still going to get coffee from there aren’t you?” Sehun nodded, taking a sip of the freshly brewed drink with a wry smile on his lips. “It’s good.” Jongin shook his head, waving off his friend like he was a lost cause before walking out the office.

He felt so guilty, it was eating at him all day and it didn’t help that Jongin kept giving him disappointed looks anytime they saw one another that day. He was grateful today was Friday, meaning he could sleep in and miss out on the judging looks from his always right best friend. Sehun usually never felt guilty when it came to his confrontations, but maybe the line was crossed and blurred when he insinuated the barista was stupid, or maybe it’s because he overreacted. He did that often, never felt sorry for it either, but it wasn’t like the intentions of the shorter male were malicious. He groaned aloud, he didn’t even know the other’s name, he really did become _that_ pretentious guy in a suit.

 

The weekend was stupidly long and filled with guilt and files emailed to him from Junmyeon he slaved over in his at home office, but that Monday morning he decided to let it go and maybe the barista would have long forgotten about the situation. Sehun smoothed out his suit, taking a deep breath and flashed himself a smile, mumbling to himself “it’ll be better this week, I won’t be a dick.”

He nodded, exiting his home and down the street over to the coffee shop. The smiling barista was taking orders as usual, making them and exchanging witty banter with his co worker who had a sharp feline like smile. Sehun admired how cute the shorter man looked, tilted his head back and shook his head with his nose slightly scrunched up. The guilt was pooling in his stomach at the thought of talking to the barista, the line was moving far too quick for his liking and before he knew it, there was one person between him and the barista. He took a deep breath, fingers nervously holding onto the pants leg of his suit, feigning a meek smile to the barista when it was his turn to order. The other’s smile fell from his lips, eyes down on the register. “How can I help you?” The tone lacked it’s chirp and the guilt felt stronger now.

Sehun cleared his throat, side glancing the pastries until speaking out in a timid tone. “Americano and one cream cheese danish.” The other’s pretty fingers rung up the order, “$4.84.” Sehun paid, ignoring the nagging feeling of the shorter not meeting his eyes and when he did, the lack of light in his eyes was obvious from before. He stepped aside over to the counter to wait for his order, and as usual he watched the others grab their drinks and pastries before he was called, and much to his shocking dismay, his name was spelled right.

Sehun trudged in like a toddler who was forced to share his favorite toy, sitting down on his office chair and Jongin was waiting. “He spelled your name right, didn’t he?” Sehun nodded with a pout on his lips, a loud whine now fell from his mouth followed by an exaggerated sigh. “Why do I feel so bad? I got what I wanted.” Jongin hummed mindlessly as he pulled out the Danish pastry, prying off a piece. “You were a dick about it, called him stupid, then showed up and I’m also going to take a shot in the dark that you didn’t say sorry or anything.”

Sehun sometimes really hated Jongin and how he spoke so blunt and effortlessly, as if the answer was right in his face. Which it was, but he didn’t need Jongin to talk to him like he was a stupid kid back in math class who couldn’t figure out his times tables. “He’s a barista, I don’t think I need to say sorry to a barista.” He commented snottily, trying to cover up the never ending nagging guilt that was eating away at him with every sip of the luxurious coffee. “He’s a barista that you were a dick to when his intentions weren’t malicious, brat. Stop being so stubborn, do something about it so you stop feeling so bad. Like, hm, I don’t know, apologize?” Jongin commented with a tone of annoyance, arms crossed. Sehun glared at him, huffing out loudly. “I didn’t invite you in here.” Jongin shrugged carelessly, getting up and snagging the pastry. “You’re only mad because I’m right.”

Sehun took the lunch out today, decided to take advantage of the full hour and 45 minute lunch instead of the 45 minutes. It didn’t change his time or anything of when he was supposed to clock out, but he just ate fast and his friends ended their lunch around that time anyway. Today though he carried a to-go cup of wonton soup in a plastic bag wrapped tight from a Chinese takeout place just next door to his job.

He looked down at it with a shaky shy leaving his lips, walking over to the coffee shop and pulled the door open. He wasn’t sure how to go about this, but he decided to skip the line and step over to the waiting counter. The plastic bag was gripped so tightly from his nerves that his knuckles were white, lips nipping on the skin of his bottom lip. He saw the barista smile at the woman as he handed her the drink, and swiftly he moved up to the counter. “Hi, um, sir.” The barista looked at him dully, arms crossed over his chest. “Can I help you? Come to complain about something else or do you want to say I’m stupid again?”

The words stung Sehun’s chest and he only gripped the bag tighter as he lifted it onto the counter. “No, not at all. I wanted to say sorry, I was out of line and um, I got you lunch, wonton soup. It’s always cold in here.” His voice was shaky, but the other looked at him a bit suspiciously, surprised if the way his eyebrows were raised suggested. Sehun let go of the bag slowly and dropped his hands to his sides. “Thanks.” The other commented quietly, taking the bag off the counter. Sehun licked his lips with a nod, scratching the back of his neck.

“What’s your name?” The other looked down at the bag before up to Sehun, the small brightness in his eyes was returning but he still looked dull. “Baekhyun.” Sehun smiled faintly, Baekhyun, he liked that name. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I do hope you enjoy your lunch.” He finished confidently and turned around, walking out the shop and back to work with a slight skip in his step as the guilt was draining away.

 

The next morning Sehun stood in line, looking over the new pastries, deciding which one to get so he could share with Jongin. Jongin was too proud of Sehun for what he did, but it also made Sehun feel like he wasn’t that good of a person and that the act of kindness was a rarity. Sehun wanted to be a better person and not so stuck up his own ass, so he planned on changing it. Small steps were the way and staying calm when people spell his name wrong is a great start. He approached the register, smiling down at Baekhyun and hummed.

“Morning, Baekhyun, I’ll have an americano and lemon green tea scone.” Baekhyun smiled timidly, placing the order. “$4.99, and thank you for the soup. It was really good, where’d you get it?” Sehun handed the man the money, smile stuck on his face now at seeing the others. “I got it at the Chinese place next to my job, we order there often but I thought maybe I should share that with you.” Baekhyun’s cheeks tinted a light pink, handing Sehun his receipt.

He stood over by the waiting counter, and when his drink came he pouted to see it spelled correctly, but Baekhyun met his eyes when he looked up. “I don’t need to spell it wrong anymore. You’re not too bad when you’re not being a dick. You’re not forgiven though, Seahoon.” Baekhyun flashed him a coy smile before going back to the register, and Sehun felt a small pit of butterflies erupt in his chest.

He came back to the coffee shop again for lunch, Jongin waiting outside since Sehun insisted the delivery of another soup and a small pint of fried rice wouldn’t take long. Sehun couldn’t take long anyway, Jongin was wanting fried chicken and he gets so incredibly whiny when he’s hungry. Sehun waited for Baekhyun to approach the counter, and he set the bag on the counter.

“Since you liked it, I got you another. And some fried rice, I have to go though, my best friend gets bratty when he’s hungry.” Baekhyun took the bag with glee, humming. “More bratty than you? I can hardly believe that. Thank you, Sehun.” He waved, Sehun waved back and walked out to see Jongin grinning at him. “Oh Sehunnie, I’m so proud. Look at my little Sehine, growing up.” Sehun punched his arm, chuckling at the pout on the other’s lips. “Shut the fuck up, Nini.”

 

This went on for a few weeks now, Sehun and Baekhyun making conversation in the morning and when Sehun stopped by with a lunch for the other. It was the highlight of his day, and Sehun couldn’t help but find the other more and more attractive outside of just looks. He was sweet, loud, playful, such a tease, smart, and turns out Baekhyun was the manager of the coffee shop who just liked to be front of the house, his best friend who worked with him was Jongdae, and Baekhyun had many hobbies that Sehun wished to see in action. Baekhyun sang, he played video games, danced a little but wanted lessons to which Sehun informed him he was on a dance team in uni. It was all sweet, and Sehun had earned Baekhyun’s forgiveness through kindness of his actions and words, plus Sehun liked to leave an extra tip for him just because.

Sehun stood waiting at the counter for his drink, humming out with the song playing in the shop until he heard his name being called sweetly by Baekhyun. Sehun gripped the cup, he saw his name spelled right but beneath his name was a ten digit number, followed by _‘you better not make me wait.’_ Baekhyun’s cheeks were painted a crimson red, and Sehun’s own face was flushed with heat. “I won’t.” The minute he got to the office, he put the number to use, and Baekhyun only replied back with _‘you made me wait ten minutes, how dare you?’_ Sehun laughed, smiling down at the coffee cup.


End file.
